Teacher's Pet
by SeriesTherapy - Traducciones
Summary: Traducción de la historia "Teacher's Pet" de TrinityEverett. "Sin embargo, sus ojos van más allá del jefe de estudios para fijarse en el hombre que lleva pegado a sus talones. Ella conoce a ese hombre. La cara de ese hombre está impresa en la tapa del libro que tiene entre las manos ahora mismo. Pero, ¿qué está haciendo Richard Castle en su clase de Lengua?"


**Historia original: Teacher's Pet, de Trinity Everett**

* * *

En cuanto entra en el aula para la cuarta hora, Kate sabe que algo pasa. La atmósfera es diferente, cargada con una energía que, cuando sucede en una clase, solo puede significar que algo está a punto de suceder.

O van a ver una película, o tienen un profesor sustituto. O tal vez ambas cosas.

A juzgar por la excesivamente recogida y vacía mesa de la profesora en el rincón y la ausencia de una televisión en el centro de la habitación, es la segunda.

Menos mal. Eso significa que la vieja y malhumorada Sra. Macintosh no va a estar hoy. Podría significar que el fin del mundo se acerca – esa mujer ha estado enseñando en Stuy prácticamente desde que se abrió, faltando solamente doce días en toda su carrera – pero Kate Beckett lo acepta gustosa.

Si Macky no está, entonces el examen del trimestre, esa tediosa tortura, queda pospuesto un día más, si no por más tiempo. Lo cual está bien, porque Kate no está para nada preparada, y sus padres la matarían por ir a aquella fiesta el pasado fin de semana si suspende la prueba.

Lo peor de todo es que a ella le encanta la asignatura de Lengua. Simplemente odia la vieja cacatúa que le ha tocado soportar este curso. Hay muchos profesores muy buenos, divertidos y dispuestos a hablar sobre literatura, más allá del programa que se ha enseñado durante los últimos tropecientos años, y a ella le ha tenido que tocar Macintosh. La profesora más "de la vieja escuela" que ha pisado los pasillos del Stuy en su historia.

Es la clase más aburrida con diferencia. A Kate le gustaría hablar sobre los clásicos y los contemporáneos de cualquier género, no solo lo que Macky considera el "apogeo de la Literatura". Vaya, que solo quiere que la materia sea divertida.

Un profesor sustituto definitivamente es bien recibido.

– Bueno, ¿tú qué opinas? ¿Crees que Satán la habrá convocado para darle nuevas órdenes?

Kate ignora la pregunta, por muy divertida que le parezca. Después de lo que pasó el viernes por la noche, dirigirle la palabra a Brent Edwards no está en su agenda de hoy; quizá no lo vuelva a estar nunca. Pero, en cierto modo, le ayuda que él quiera fingir que no ha pasado nada, que no estuvo tirándole la caña las últimas seis semanas solo para enrollarse con su (antigua) mejor amiga cuando Kate salió de la habitación durante diez minutos.

Pues como quiera. Brent es un gilipollas y Maddie se merece a alguien como él. Son perfectos el uno para el otro.

Ella se reclina en la silla, sacando una novela de su mochila para enseñarle a Brent lo fácil que resulta ignorarle. Aun así, Brent continúa hablando, apoyando su huesuda barbilla en el hombro de Kate de la misma forma que ha estado haciéndolo durante las últimas seis semanas. Solo que esta vez, en lugar de resultarle adorable, en lugar de sentirse halagada, Kate tiene que reprimir el impulso de sacudírselo de encima. O peor, darle un golpe con el hombro que haga que le tiemblen todos los dientes.

– ¿Crees que tendremos que hacer el examen de todas maneras? Porque no he estudiado nada este finde.

Rechinando los dientes, Kate baja la cabeza para leer. Ella tampoco ha estudiado; el sábado pasó volando, entre su resaca y su corazón roto, y el domingo lo dedicó a purgar su vida de la terrible gente con la que la pasó los últimos cuatro años. Aunque eso no es algo que le vaya a decir, claro.

– _Beeeecks_, háblame. Creía que nos lo habíamos pasado bien en la fiesta.

– Oh, genial. _Genial_. Y entonces Maddie y tú os lo pasasteis aún mejor _después_ de la fiesta – Los labios de Kate se tuercen en una mueca burlona al contestarle.

– Ella dijo que a ti no te importaría.

Claro que sí. Lo que sea. Ya no importa.

– Bueno, estoy segura de que seréis muy felices juntos.- Kate pasa la página de su novela, con un gesto final y simbólico. Y a pesar de eso, Brent sigue a lo suyo.

– Venga, Kate. Creía que éramos colegas.

Sí, claro. Ella no escribió ese trabajo de biología para él porque quisiera ser su _colega._ Lo hizo porque es idiota.

– ¿Sí? Pues mira, no lo somos. Ahora, quítate de encima.

Ella acaba de sacudírselo a pesar de sus protestas cuando el jefe de estudios entra en el aula pidiéndoles un momento de atención.

Sin embargo, sus ojos van más allá de él para fijarse en el hombre que lleva pegado a sus talones. Ella conoce a ese hombre. La cara de ese hombre está impresa en la tapa del libro que tiene entre las manos _ahora mismo_.

Pero, ¿qué está haciendo Richard Castle en su clase de Lengua?

Probablemente por primera vez en su vida, Kate presta al jefe de estudios su completa atención. Este explica que la vieja Macky está bastante enferma y no está segura de cuándo se encontrará lo suficientemente bien como para reincorporarse. Como consecuencia de ello, el examen queda pospuesto hasta que puedan programar uno nuevo. Son buenas noticias, desde luego, pero siguen sin explicar la presencia de Richard Castle apoyado en la pizarra mientras observa la clase.

Su sonrisa amable aumenta en cuanto sus ojos aterrizan en el libro en manos de Kate. Ella no lo esconde. No baja la barbilla avergonzada. En su lugar, sostiene su mirada incluso cuando sus mejillas se sonrojan un pelín más de lo que le gustaría.

Guau, está bueno. _Muy_ bueno. ¿Quién era Brent Edwards?

– Para minimizar la interrupción en vuestro aprendizaje, hemos contratado un profesor sustituto para que se haga cargo de la clase hasta que vuelva la Sra. Macintosh. Chicos, este es el Sr. Castle. Será el encargado de mandar y corregir vuestras tareas, así que tratadlo como trataríais a vuestra profesora de siempre.

Eso no será muy difícil. Ella no trata _mal_ a Macky, pero seguro que tratará al Sr. Castle aún mejor.

Marcando la página en la novela, se sienta un poco más erguida cuando Richard Castle se sitúa en el centro de atención.

– Muchas gracias, Sr. Andrews. – Espera a que la puerta se cierre tras este para continuar. – Esta introducción será breve. Me llamo Richard Castle. Podéis llamarme Sr. Castle, o Castle, o Entrenador Castle, o Doctor Castle, aunque ni soy entrenador ni tengo un doctorado. Pero suena bastante guay, así que si os hace felices, adelante. Soy un procrastinador habitual, lo que significa que soy escritor. Puede que algunos de vosotros hayáis oído hablar de mí – añade, guiñando un ojo en la dirección de Kate. – Tengo veintiocho años y es la primera vez que doy clase, pero me lo pidieron por mi experiencia práctica y porque debía al inspector de educación un favor bastante grande.

Sonríe cautivadoramente a la clase, a lo que Kate solo puede responder con otra sonrisa. Ella es una de las pocas en hacerlo; la mayoría de las chicas que normalmente estarían encantadas de tener un hombre atractivo en clase están medio tiradas en sus sillas, aburridas.

– De cualquier forma, estoy feliz de estar aquí, y muy contento de poder trabajar con vosotros. Así que si tenéis cualquier pregunta, por favor, hacédmela. Ya que me dijeron que tenía este trabajo hace apenas cuatro horas, no tengo nada planeado, así que supongo que podéis presentaros y luego… ¿podemos buscar una televisión para ver una peli?

Hay un murmullo de aprobación que le hace volver a sonreír.

– Bien. Vamos a empezar entonces. Decidme vuestro nombre, vuestro escritor favorito y algo interesante sobre vosotros.

¿Intentando que te hagan cumplidos, eh, Sr. Castle? Buen intento.

Kate observa cómo él escucha atentamente a cada presentación, aprendiéndose los nombres de cada alumno. Cuando por fin es su turno, ella ignora su mirada expectante mientras selecciona cuidadosamente sus palabras.

– Me llamo Kate Beckett. Mi escritor favorito es o Dostoyevsky o Tolstoy, pero también me gustan autores más contemporáneos – afirma, dando golpecitos con el dedo a la tapa de su novela. – Y algo interesante sobre mí es que puedo cantar canciones de Pearl Jam en tres idiomas.

– Gracias, Srta. Beckett. – Castle sonríe ahora de oreja a oreja, y ella sabe que el negarse a decir su nombre le divierte.

Un punto para Kate Beckett.

* * *

A lo largo de las siguientes tres semanas y media, Kate se convierte en la favorita del profesor incluso sin intentarlo. Termina los deberes que les manda en la clase siguiente. Participa en los debates de clase más que nadie, deleitándose en sus miradas agradecidas cuando el silencio de sus compañeros se prolonga demasiado.

Ella sabe que su enamoramiento es estúpido. Sí, él es medio famoso. Sí, él es uno de sus autores favoritos. Sí, está buenísimo y es divertido. Además, se puede hablar con él de asuntos que no están relacionados con la literatura. Pero sigue siendo su profesor y aunque ella tenga dieciocho, sabe que para él, ella es solo una cría.

Pero no puede evitarlo. Incluso se imagina a sí misma colándose en una clase vacía para sentarse en su regazo, distrayéndole del libro en el que está trabajando con una mano en su cara y su boca contra la suya. No deja de pensar en tumbarse sobre el escritorio de la vieja Macky y dejar que Richard Castle la vuelva loca de formas que nadie ha hecho nunca.

Cada vez que se deja llevar por una de estas fantasías, le cuesta trabajo mirarle a los ojos al día siguiente.

Por eso le asalta la decepción cuando su amigo Marc le cuenta de camino a la cafetería que ha oído a su profesora de Lengua contarle a alguien que la Sra. Macintosh volverá el próximo lunes. ¿Y ya está? ¿Eso es todo lo que puede conseguir? ¿Un mes con Castle?

– ¿Estás seguro?

– Es lo que he oído. – Se encoge de hombros Marc. – Por lo visto a Macky le salieron hongos en los pies y se le descontroló la cosa o algo así. He oído que tuvieron que llamar a los de Control de Enfermedades.

– Seguro que lo que tenía era un resfriado, pero lo que tú digas. – dice Kate, poniendo los ojos en blanco. - ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Hoy es el último día con Castle?

– Pues supongo… Y el lunes volverá la dragona escupefuegos a torturarte.

– Qué bien – musita Kate, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Gracias, Marc.

– Para eso estamos – responde este, sujetándole la puerta de la cafetería al pasar. - ¿Te vas a sentar con nosotros hoy?

Kate ha estado sentándose fuera durante las últimas semanas, ignorando el frío y comiendo en silencio. Una mirada rápida a su antiguo sitio habitual le dice todo lo que necesita saber; Maddie y Brent están en el centro del grupo, fingiendo que todo es genial.

No, la verdad es que no le apetece volver a comer fuera; la primavera no parece muy primaveral aún, y la chaqueta de cuero que lleva no abriga mucho. Aunque tampoco comerá con ellos. Nunca más. No, ya sabe adónde se va a llevar la comida.

– Eh, no – niega rápidamente, dirigiendo una sonrisa a Marc. – Me parece que voy a pillar una bandeja e iré a la biblioteca.

– Vamos, Becks. No dejes que te afecte lo de Maddie.

– ¿Quién es Maddie? – responde, fingiendo ignorancia. – No, solo quiero investigar una cosa antes de la clase de hoy.

– Kate… - suspira Marc. Mierda, la conoce casi tan bien como lo hacía Maddie.

– ¿Qué? Solo quiero demostrarle a Castle que no todas estamos obsesionadas con el baile de graduación y pintarnos las uñas a juego con el vestido. Eso es todo. Es divertido, y le vuelve loco cuando le llevo la contraria con razón.

– Solo digo que…

– Y yo solo digo que te tienes que ir a comer – responde ella, dándole una palmadita en la mejilla, antes de coger una bandeja de plástico y elegir una de las opciones más inofensivas del mostrador.

– Tú y tu gusto en hombres – murmura Marc.

Kate todavía se ríe cuando paga la comida y se despide de él. A continuación sí que va a la biblioteca, ignorando la mirada que le echa la profesora a cargo cuando apoya la bandeja en una mesa y coge el libro que buscaba. Encontrar la página que quiere es fácil, y sale de la sala tan solo unos minutos después. Bien. Solo tiene treinta y cinco minutos para comer y ya han pasado casi diez de ellos.

Cuando llega al pasillo de Lengua, tiene que parar un momento para controlar la respiración. Solo está trayendo material nuevo para discutir con su profesor en la pausa para comer. Eso es todo.

Nada más que eso.

Castle levanta la vista en cuanto entra, mostrando su sonrisa educada antes de que su cara se relaje hasta convertirse en lo que ella considera su sonrisa "real". Últimamente, le dirige a Kate la segunda más que la primera.

– Hola, Castle – saluda ella, usando el término más coloquial en lugar del formal que prefieren casi todos sus compañeros de clase. - ¿Estás ocupado?

– Claro que no. ¿No se supone que deberías estar comiendo? – pregunta mientras cierra su cuaderno y vacía un rincón de la mesa de Macky para que pueda apoyar la bandeja.

– Sí. Normalmente me siento fuera pero hoy hace demasiado frío.

Él le vuelve a sonreír, asintiendo.

– Además, me he dado cuenta de que puedo probar que estás equivocado y comer al mismo tiempo – sonríe ella maliciosamente, al tiempo que arrastra una silla y se deja caer en ella al lado de Castle.

– ¿Equivocado, yo? ¿En qué? – se ríe por lo bajo. Kate abre el libro y se lo pone en las narices.

– En esto, _Sr. Castle_ – ronronea de manera triunfal. Este parpadea, y le lleva un segundo darse cuenta de la línea a la que se refiere Kate. – Solo léelo. Dime que me equivoco.

Apoyando la mejilla en su mano, coge una patata frita y se la come mientras los ojos de Castle escanean el texto que tiene delante. Al llegar al final, se ríe.

– Vaya, tienes razón.

– ¡Ja! – se regodea Kate, ofreciéndole una patata. – Te lo dije. ¿Qué he ganado con esto?

– Mi admiración y aprecio por tu ojo para los detalles.

– ¿No me subes la nota? Estoy decepcionada.

– Creo que tanto tú como yo sabemos que no necesitas que te suba la nota – resopla Castle, estirándose para coger otra patata frita tan pronto como termina la primera.

Las mejillas de Kate se encienden. Trata de mantener un aire de estudiada indiferencia, pero obtener buenos resultados es muy importante para ella.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí realmente, Kate?

Bajando la cabeza, ella centra su atención en la comida durante un momento.

– He oído que te vas hoy.

– Eso dicen. A menos que la Sra. Macintosh necesite algo más de tiempo para recuperarse. Me han dicho que me lo harán saber el domingo por la noche, así que tendría tiempo de dejar a Alexis en la guardería si hace falta.

– Ya… - dice ella, levantando un hombro en un intento de despreocupación. – En fin, he pensado que querrías compañía en tu último día.

– ¿Y? – le urge él.

– Y prefiero hablar contigo que con los asquerosos a quienes solía llamar mis amigos.

– Sí, vi cómo te librabas de Edwards el primer día – asiente Castle pensativamente, cogiendo otra patata de la bandeja.

– Sí. Es… en fin, es un imbécil. Igual que mi mejor amiga… Ex mejor amiga.

– Ah – responde Castle comprensivamente.

– Tampoco es la primera vez – continúa Kate. – Así que no sé por qué esperaba otra cosa. Fui una estúpida.

– ¿Te cuento un secreto? – dice él con cara simpática.

– Claro – responde ella, respirando agitadamente.

– Cuando mi hija tenía dos años y medio, pillé a mi mujer engañándome. Y no era la primera vez, incluso aunque yo intentara ser un buen marido… - se aclara la garganta antes de continuar. – En fin, a lo que voy es a que entiendo el deseo de creer que no volverá a pasar. No hay que avergonzarse de ello. No es estúpido.

– Ya – suspira Kate. – Gracias. Y eh… siento lo de tu mujer.

– No lo sientas. Me costó un año y – hace una pausa, mirando a su alrededor como si fuera a decir algo que no debería – mucho alcohol en ocasiones, pero fue lo mejor. Conseguí la custodia de mi hija; Meredith se mudó a Malibú, y finalmente pude dejar la tapa del váter levantada tantas veces como quisiera.

– Me parece lo justo – medita Kate, riéndose suavemente. – Creo que eso probablemente signifique que te mereces esta galleta más que yo – termina, ofreciéndosela.

– La compartiremos.

– Vale. La compartiremos – asiente, bajando la cabeza.

Él divide la galleta por la mitad, dándole a elegir (por si acaso hay una desproporción infinitesimal en la cantidad de chocolate de alguno de los lados, explica).

– ¿Te gusta la enseñanza? ¿Ahora que llevas un mes dedicándote a ella?

– Es interesante – se ríe él por lo bajo. – No es como esperaba. Creo que es porque tengo ese aire de "profesor guay". Probablemente se me comerían vivo si me dedicara a ello a largo plazo.

– Sí, probablemente – se burla Kate, mientras se limpia una migaja de la comisura de los labios.

– Gracias por el voto de confianza, Beckett.

– Bueno, generalmente son personas horribles, así que no te lo tomes como algo personal.

– ¿Quieres… quieres hablar de ello? – pregunta Castle, con expresión suave.

– No – niega ella, subiendo los pies a la silla y rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos. – Quiero llegar al final del trimestre, graduarme, y marcharme a Stanford lejos de todos ellos.

– Guau, Stanford.

– Ajá, recibí mi aceptación oficial la semana pasada – sonríe ella.

– ¡Felicidades! Esto se merece una celebración – Castle se pone en pie de un salto, palpándose los bolsillos.

– ¿Una celebración? – ríe ella.

– Claro. Pero, ah, creo que… - se para cuando suena el timbre. – Eso.

Mierda, necesita volver a su aula para la siguiente clase. Pero luego podrá volver aquí y sentarse en su sitio para ver a Castle demostrar su magia ante la clase.

– Vaya. ¿Lo aplazamos? – la pregunta suena más esperanzada de lo que pretende, pero Castle simplemente asiente.

– Lo aplazamos – promete él, tirando la bandeja vacía en la basura de al lado de su mesa.

– Perfecto – sonríe rápidamente ella, intentando que no se le note la ilusión que le hace. Él solo está siendo amable. Tiene que recordar que él solo está siendo amable; no significa nada más que eso. – Hasta luego, Castle.

– Una hora. A por ellos – murmura él en respuesta, guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

Hay un café esperándola en su mesa cuando entra en la cuarta hora. Reconoce el vaso de plástico. Es uno de los que usan en la sala de profesores, y sus ojos vuelan hacia donde Castle escribe velozmente algo en la pizarra, con la espalda vuelta hacia ellos.

Le ha traído un café.

Bajando la cabeza, ella se desliza hasta su asiento y coge la taza. Todavía está caliente; Castle ha debido de ir a toda prisa a la sala de profesores a buscarlo tan pronto como ha acabado su clase anterior.

Por ella. Lo ha hecho por ella. Sí, el post-it debajo del vaso dice que es la celebración que estaba planeando antes de que terminara el descanso de la comida. No hacía falta que se tomara la molestia.

Esta vez, cuando Castle se gira, sus ojos se encuentran con los de Kate. Ella solo puede sonreír de oreja a oreja y sujetar la taza contra su pecho.

– Gracias – articula en silencio, viendo cómo él le sonríe aún más ampliamente.

Dios, qué bueno está.

Y, como si la suerte estuviera de su parte, solo va a ser su profesor durante las próximas horas. Luego…

Con un plan en mente, el resto del día se pasa volando. Kate toma apuntes en la quinta hora, y se las apaña para completar un cuestionario en la sexta. Después de que suene el timbre por última vez, se gira de camino al aula de Lengua, con la mochila echada sobre el hombro. Su post-it le cruje en el bolsillo del pantalón a cada paso, recordándole su misión.

Le encuentra delante del ordenador que Macky se empecina en no tocar nunca, probablemente poniéndoles notas por última vez antes de recoger y marcharse. Bien, llega en el momento oportuno.

– Veo que has sobrevivido al aluvión de despedidas de última hora.

Él pega un pequeño brinco al oír su voz, esperando un momento antes de darse la vuelta para asegurarse de que realmente es ella. Entonces sonríe.

– Bueno, ha habido un montón de lágrimas, unos cuantos abrazos, un puñado de peticiones para que ponga sus nombres a mi próximo personaje, y una docena o así de miradas indiferentes. Así que supongo que sí.

– Sí, sé lo mucho que vas a echar de menos a Brent – responde ella, mordiéndose el labio. – No lo puedes soportar.

Es un poco arriesgado sentarse sobre su escritorio y dejar las piernas colgando por el borde, mientras mira cómo sus dedos se deslizan sobre el teclado al introducir la última lista de notas de la que es responsable, pero lo hace de todas maneras.

– Me has pillado – se ríe él.

– Lo sabía – entona ella, medio cantando.

La mirada que le lanza él entonces tiene un brillo travieso; la deja con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho. Sabe por qué ha venido. Tiene que saber por qué está aquí.

Ella se queda en silencio, esperando hasta que él termina su trabajo y se desconecta del ordenador, terminando oficialmente su control sobre sus calificaciones y con él, cualquier potencial queja sobre favoritismos.

– No voy a ir al baile de graduación – anuncia ella, bajando la barbilla cuando él por fin la mira.

– ¿Ah, no?

– ¿No crees que soy molo más que todo eso? – le toma el pelo Kate, arqueando una ceja.

– Sí lo creo, pero el baile de graduación es bastante importante – responde riendo.

– Ya ves – resopla ella. – Seguro que tú tampoco fuiste al tuyo. Solo habrá un montón de gente a la que no soporto, gastando demasiado dinero en vestidos, comida y limusinas para fingir que son geniales y pillar un buen pedal después de la fiesta.

– Ajá – murmura él.

– Da igual, hay un recital de poesía en el East Village al que voy a ir. ¿Quieres venirte?

– Kate… eso es… - tartamudea él.

Justo la reacción que ella estaba esperando, aunque no la que le habría gustado oír. Kate intenta librarse de la decepción, buscando en su bolsillo la nota que ha garabateado en cuanto ha acabado el cuestionario.

– Piénsatelo… la invitación sigue en pie. Será divertido. Solo un tarde entre amigos, nada muy serio. Este es mi número y mi email… si lo quieres.

Kate mira rápidamente alrededor, antes de posar sus labios contra la mejilla de Castle.

– Gracias por el último mes, Sr. Castle.

Él coge el trozo de papel despacio, acariciando sus dedos en el proceso.

– Gracias, Kate.

* * *

Él no acude al recital. Ella tampoco lo había esperado realmente, no después de su respuesta cuando le invitó, pero la decepción la golpea fuertemente de todas maneras. Habría sido divertido tenerle allí.

Tampoco la llama. Ni le escribe. Eso último es lo más inesperado de todo, porque ella pensaba que al menos él querría seguir tomándole el pelo acerca de su próxima novela, como había estado haciendo todo el mes. En su lugar, no hay nada.

Está bien. Ella pasa el último mes y medio de su trimestre concentrándose en los estudios. La selectividad llega y se va, al igual que el resto de sus exámenes finales, hasta que solo queda la semana de despedida.

No echará de menos a nadie de esta gente, pero aun así la semana es sorprendentemente divertida. Para cuando terminan la última clase del viernes, casi es amiga de la gente que se sienta a su alrededor. ¿Quién podía imaginar que todo lo que hacía falta era un par de imitaciones de los profesores más serios para conseguir caer bien a la gente?

Kate intenta no pensar en lo divertido que habría encontrado Castle todo eso.

Sus nuevos amigos se las apañan para convencerla de acudir a la fiesta que habrá después de la ceremonia de graduación. Ella no tiene ni idea de quién la organiza, solo de que es alguien de su clase, pero aceptar significa poder pasárselo bien una última vez antes de tener que comportarse como la adulta que se supone que es ahora.

La ceremonia en sí es larga y aburrida, pero una vez que cruza el escenario para recoger su diploma, ya le da igual. Ya ha terminado. El resto del acto lo pasa sentada al borde de la dura silla de plástico, anticipando el momento en el que serán declarados graduados y se pueda ir de allí.

Sus padres se encuentran con ella en la entrada del auditorio, con lágrimas de alegría y orgullo en sus ojos cuando comparten un abrazo de grupo.

– Enhorabuena, Katie – la felicita su madre, besándola en la mejilla. – Estoy _tan_ orgullosa de ti. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te iban a dar un premio?

– ¿Sorpresa? – contesta ella riéndose, abrazando una vez más a su madre mientras su padre revolotea a su alrededor sacándoles mil fotos.

A decir verdad, está bastante segura de que fue Castle el que la recomendó para el premio. Lo que es gratificante, pero solo sirve para recordarle lo estúpido que fue su enamoramiento. Ella era solo una estudiante, una niña de dieciocho años. Nada más.

Pero no le explica eso a su madre. Que el chico por el que sintió algo más que afecto no era un chico en absoluto, que era un hombre hecho y derecho y la razón por la que le han dado una placa a la vez que su diploma.

– Gran sorpresa – asiente Johanna, apretujándola contra ella.

Jim acude a continuación para su turno; su cuota de abrazos y fotografías.

– ¿Vas a ir a esa fiesta ahora? – le pregunta su padre, tranquilo, aunque le traiciona la expresión en la que se puede leer que preferiría que volviera a casa con ellos para una cena familiar.

– Sí. He quedado con Marc dentro de unos minutos. No me quedaré mucho. Lo prometo – le besa en la mejilla, quitándose ya su toga y cambiándosela a Johanna por su bolso. – Pero no necesitas esperarme despierto. Tendré cuidado.

– Vale, cariño – suspira él, pasándole una mano por la espalda. El gesto la tranquiliza, aunque ella sabe que su padre la esperará en el sofá, con las gafas medio torcidas y el libro cayéndosele de las manos mientras ronca. – Te veremos por la mañana.

– De acuerdo. Adiós, papá – murmura, besándolo de nuevo en la mejilla. También besa a Johanna rápidamente. – Adiós, mamá. Nos vemos mañana.

– Diviértete, Katie.

– Lo haré – se despide ella, esperando a que se pierdan de vista antes de darse la vuelta para encontrar a Marc entre la gente.

Por supuesto, él no está por ninguna parte. Incluso cuando la multitud empieza a disiparse, no puede encontrarlo. Genial.

No pasa nada; sabe a dónde va, incluso si le ha dejado tirada. No importa si tiene que coger el tren ella sola. Aun así, un aviso no habría estado mal.

Da una vuelta completa al lugar antes de rendirse; Marc se ha ido de verdad. No es una de las pocas personas que todavía permanecen en el patio. De hecho, no reconoce a nadie, excepto a una persona.

La que está apoyada contra la barandilla, con un café en cada mano.

Esperándola.

Cuadrando los hombros, ella cruza el patio hacia él.

– Cuánto tiempo sin verte – saluda, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del vestido. Hace más frío del que esperaba, pero aun así no tiembla.

Es una declaración relativamente neutral, sin intención de hacerle sentirse culpable por rechazarla a ella o a sus increíblemente obvios intentos, pero Kate se da cuenta de cómo él baja la cabeza, con una mirada llena de remordimientos.

– Enhorabuena, Kate – alarga uno de los brazos hacia ella, acercándole el café, la ofrenda de paz inherente en el gesto.

– Gracias, Castle.

Sus dedos se rozan deliberadamente, pero ella se limita a levantar el vaso hacia sus labios. El primer sorbo de café sabe a gloria, perfecto y dulce y con el toque justo de calor.

– ¿Está bueno? – pregunta él, entrelazando los dedos sobre su propio café.

– Perfecto.

– Me alegro.

Ella se sienta a su lado sobre la barandilla, recorriendo el patio con la mirada lentamente. Marc la ha dejado plantada de verdad. Vaya imbécil.

– Quería llamar – empieza él, después de un par de minutos dando sorbos a sus cafés en silencio –, pero…

– Sí, lo sé – le corta ella, dejándolo correr. – Habría sido raro.

– Un poco, sí – suspira Castle. – No porque no seas… guapa e inteligente, porque lo eres.

– Ajá – murmura ella, volviendo a beber de su vaso.

– Era el entorno. Profesor, estudiante, todo eso. Sé que no era tu profesor real, pero la escuela probablemente me hubiera echado de todas formas – se para para rascarse el cuello rápidamente. – E incluso si las cosas no hubieran pasado de amistosas, te habría afectado a ti también.

_Si_ las cosas no hubieran pasado de amistosas. La forma de decirlo no le pasa desapercibida a Kate.

– ¿Y ahora las cosas son distintas? – pregunta ella, queriendo avanzar en la conversación.

Si va a rechazarla de nuevo, preferiría acabar cuanto antes para poder ir a la fiesta y tratar de olvidarse de él de una vez por todas.

– Bueno, ahora ya no eres una estudiante. Y yo ya no estoy conectado ni remotamente con el sistema educativo público.

– Sigo teniendo dieciocho años – le recuerda ella, arqueando una ceja.

– Y yo sigo siendo un viejo – responde, sus labios curvándose levemente hacia arriba.

– Castle, veintinueve no es ser viejo – le toma el pelo, dándole un empujón con el codo. Sí, sabe que fue su cumpleaños poco después de que se fuera de Stuy. – Una vez salí con un tipo que decía ser de la realeza francesa. Decía que tenía cinco años más que yo. Resulta que tenía cerca de quince.

Esa última confesión hace que Castle se atragante con su café. Riéndose, Kate sacude la cabeza.

– Ahora pongo el límite en salir con cualquier tío que pasara la pubertad antes de que yo naciera.

– Buen propósito, supongo. Yo tenía trece años, por cierto. Cuando empecé la pubertad – ante eso, ella suelta una fuerte carcajada.

– Es bueno saberlo – responde. A su lado, Castle sonríe, soltando un suspiro.

– Bueno, eh, yo… imagino que ya tienes planes, pero si no… ¿Quieres cenar algo para acompañar ese café?

Técnicamente, ella tiene planes, pero ¿qué hay de malo en llegar a la fiesta un poco más tarde de lo previsto?

– Normalmente, ¿la cena no va antes del café, Castle?

– Me gusta ir al revés de vez en cuando – responde este, encogiéndose de hombros.

– Es cierto – se ríe ella, saltando de la barandilla y limpiándose el polvo de la falda. - ¿Adónde vamos?

– ¿Qué te parece una azotea con una vista preciosa de la ciudad?

Sofisticado. Y romántico. La sonrisa más amplia que Kate le ha visto nunca le cruza la cara.

– Hace un poco de frío para una cena en la azotea, Castle – afirma ella, sin ninguna seriedad en su tono. - ¿Y no estás preocupado por que yo sea solo una oportunista buscando tu fortuna de autor millonario?

– Ah, pero vas a cenar con un caballero que te dejaría su chaqueta. Ahora mismo, de hecho. Y no. Eres demasiado buena para eso.

– De acuerdo – acepta ella, mordiéndose el labio. – Gracias. Por la chaqueta, me refiero.

Ambos apoyan sus cafés en la barandilla antes de que Kate se ponga la americana que le ofrece Castle. Está caliente por el contacto con su cuerpo, y la leve esencia de su colonia le hace inhalar profundamente. Huele bien; Richard Castle no usa colonia barata de adolescente. Levantando de nuevo su café, Kate se agarra de su brazo.

– Detrás de ti.

Ella acaba quedándose toda la noche levantada, después de todo, pero no es para ir a una fiesta. Después de cenar, él no está preparado para decir buenas noches (y ella tampoco), así que sugiere un paseo. Cuando los pies de Kate finalmente empiezan a protestar por el tiempo pasado en esos enormes tacones, encuentran un banco y hablan hasta que un guarda de seguridad del parque les echa de allí.

Vale, igual el estar besándose como quinceañeros no les ayuda a caerle bien al segurata.

El cielo está empezando a clarear con una luz rosada, previa al amanecer, cuando él la acompaña a casa, sujetando sus zapatos en una mano y su mano en la otra. Kate sabe que la hija de Castle está con su abuela, así que no se siente muy culpable por tenerle por ahí toda la noche. Especialmente cuando él la besa en el portal de su casa, prometiéndole llamarla en cuanto la celebración de la graduación con su familia acabe esa tarde.

Él le pide una segunda cita esa misma noche.

Dos años después de casarse, él finalmente confiesa que todavía tiene fantasías en las que ella se sienta a horcajadas sobre él en la silla de Macky y ronronea "Sr. Castle" contra su garganta. Y aunque la malhumorada y vieja Sra. Macintosh se ha jubilado hace tiempo y hay un profesor mucho más joven ocupando su antigua clase, Kate la hace realidad en su reunión de antiguos estudiantes.

Después de todo, también es una fantasía suya.

* * *

**Una vez más, os recomiendo que visitéis el perfil de la autora original, Trinity Everett, o su Tumblr (bunysliper) si os ha gustado esta historia y se lo hagáis saber. Y si podéis, no dejéis pasar la oportunidad de echar un vistazo al resto de su obra. No os arrepentiréis.**


End file.
